


Garden of Eden

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglavie
Genre: Adultery, Commander of the Kingsglaive Nyx, Drabble, F/M, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, Luna has slept with both Noctis and Nyx, Luna married Noctis but truly loves Nyx, Noctis/Luna/Nyx, One Shot, Oracle and Queen of Lucis Luna, Post!Kingsglaive and Final Fantasy XV, infidelity/fidelity, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late King Regis had tasked Nyx to protect Luna, the final order given to the glaive. After the king’s passing, the glaive lost his purpose in life. He was a blade crafted to augment and reflect the monarch’s strength. But he found himself helpless to protect the man he owed his life to. Luna provided him another path in life and a promise that she would not allow him to become destitute. When she thought the safest place was at his side, she offered that he would find purpose at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCrazy_DramaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/gifts).



> From my tumblr: So in one of our endless discussions about LuNyx, @stephanythedramaqueen brought up Nyx being Luna’s unofficial guardian and that they fall in love, but Luna marries Noctis anyway. I couldn’t help bringing up a concept that I made long before the Kingsglaive and Nyx though it had nothing to do with Luna or any forbidden lovers. (In fact, it was about Cor’s friendship with a pregnant queen aka Noctis’ mother who I named Mérciel before I abandoned it, I was touchy about people getting the wrong idea of it. But to fair, I was a horrible writer a year ago. Still trying to improve day by day.) And in response, she said and I quote, “Haiabagvwksoemekj !!!!!!!!! Work it bitch!!! I need to read this shit] The tears are already on my fac” Well, you know what I had to do. My first LuNyx fic. I’ll post this on my Ao3 and reblog on incandescent-liberator. Please let me know if there are errors that I failed to correct or more clarification should be given, even criticisms.

-

“It’s lovely at this time of night.”

Insomnia’s lights glinted like exquisite jewels and was bustling with endless activity. The crown city was far from quiet even after royalty resign for bed or retire to a more tranquil setting. This is what the leaders of Lucis sought and had fought for, a booming economy and a citadel that never sleeps, so alive and full of vigor in an era of peace. As the Oracle and Lucis’ newly appointed queen, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ruminated over her new responsibilities wistfully as she took in the sights below.

But she wasn’t alone. Her back may have been turned, but she was not fully submerged in her reflections when she made the casual remark to the fortuitous guest. She heard him coming.

The footsteps halted. “I knew this is where I’d find you.” An optimistic but reverent voice called out to her. It belonged to the member of the esteemed Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric.

“You found me. I didn’t realize I was supposed to be hiding.”

“No, but I wasn’t going to chase after you.” He begun walking towards her.

“Yet, here you are.” She countered with a smile, still not turning to meet him. “With me.”

“Yes, to provide you the pleasure of my company.” He defended as his strong arms encircled the woman’s lithe frame. Luna let out a gasp when she felt the warmth of his broad chest permeate to her bare back. He rested his chin on the top of her head. “You disappeared after dinner.”

Luna did not reply and instead caressed his arms, allowing herself to lean into his embrace.

Luna’s prized roof garden was located on the veranda of the Caelum Mansion. It was wedding gift from King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV to his bride because she had missed the lush hills and valleys of Tenebrae that could not be found anywhere in the metropolis. Luna regarded it as her Garden of Eden because she grew a organic variety of flora and produce, many of which provided sustenance and decoration for mansion’s inhabitants. Not only did it allow her to spend her time doing something that she loved, but she was blessed by the view outside. The Queen Oracle would retreat to the terrace whenever she felt stressed or needed an escape from reality.

“Maybe I should call off the search party now.” Nyx angled his head to the flesh of Luna’s neck, murmuring against her cheek. “Nah.”

“I fear you’re exploiting your authority. Your poor subordinates.” As soon as she said that, a sudden gust blew through her hair and clothes, causing the woman to rub her bare arms vigorously. She dropped her hands immediately, hoping not to leave the impression that she was cold.

That didn’t pass by Nyx’s notice. “I’ll escort you back inside.” He released the queen, hooking a thumb to the mansion’s steps.

Luna refused, ignoring reason that she should heed it and daringly inclined herself over the railing. She marveled the horizon of lights, wishing to immerse herself into it than to return indoors. She expected Nyx to persuade her further, but was stunned when he started unbuttoning his uniform jacket and adorning it over her shoulders.

“You’re not going to convince me?” She asked, clutching to the front of the jacket as she watched the glaive take the space at her side and rest his arms on the railing. She studied the embroidered sword in the center of his form fitting long-sleeved tunic, the symbol of the Kingsglaive, before tilting her head quizzically at the bearer relishing the view of the capital. Not that she minded having him for company, it did feel lonesome by herself, but usually, the glaive put up a little more of a fight before conceding. The glaive was fully aware of how charismatic and cunning the young queen was during debates.

“Nah,” Nyx denied without missing a beat. “I’ve been with you long enough to know that once you have an idea in your head nobody could ever talk you out of it.” Turning to Luna, he reached out to stroke her cheek. “Besides, I don’t want kiddo to think all his parents do is argue. Or how his mother loves to puncture holes in my discourse.”

When the war with the Niflheim Empire drew to a close, Luna preserved her promise and she married Noctis, ruling at his side as the wise Queen of Lucis and advocating her nondiscriminatory duties as the Oracle to the ailing people of Eos. They were married all in name and duty, their relationship amicable, but her true love was reserved for Nyx alone. Nyx, the Kingsglaive’s new commander and who spent his time upholding the peace and training new recruits, pledged to support his paramour for the rest of their days. Despite the circumstances they met under, the Lucian soldier swore his life to the queen of Tenebraean birth, and both were bound to serve their king.

Luna had difficulty conceiving. The reasons behind her slim chances of bearing a child were unknown, but it was disconcerting that her role in the war was quickly overshadowed by the pressure of appointing an heir who would one day be the next Lucii sovereign. Not that she had been opposed to the notion, she too wished for a child of her own, a possibly that may have been available if she wasn’t the kind of woman who put forth others’ happiness before her own. She never forgot the moment she discovered she was pregnant with a boy nor the astonishment on her loved ones’ faces. Luna did not know who the baby’s father was, having engaged in intercourse with both the king and the glaive, but Nyx took her into his arms, declaring that he was the father and would always regard the child as his own. She believed in him then, just as she passionately believed that he was the father.

Seven months later, the expanding abdomen came with its symptoms of extreme discomfort but she was almost close to the baby’s due date. Nyx was her anchor in all that time.

It was him, not her, who was created from the rib of man. But the Queen Oracle had the ability to sustain life as a mother.

Nyx’s silvery eyes slid to Luna’s bulbous stomach.

“Intimidated, are we?” She teased playfully, pointing out his gaze.

“I never thought I’d see you glow like this…” He drawled.

That earned him a shove that nearly tipped him off balance.

“I don’t believe you, sir.” Luna narrowed her eyes. What he could be seeing does not translate to how she felt on a daily basis. It was an inane theory that a pregnancy glow existed, not after the nausea, fatigue, and swelling she endured.

“You question my integrity? You wound me, Your Grace.” Nyx feigned a mask of hurt for a moment and when Luna pore over his expression, the man smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Despite herself, the exaggerated gesture caused her to giggle.

“There’s my smile.” Nyx grinned. Somehow, the man had the uncanny ability to put a smile on her face.

“Am not.” Luna laid a hand over her mouth, releasing it when she felt that she could maintain a stern expression before breaking into another fit of laughter. She had her tenacious moments, but the man had a way of disarming her guard without having to do anything.

Nyx allowed the queen’s laughter to die down before his voice dropped to a serious tone. “Why were you out here by yourself?” Luna did not respond so he continued, “I’ve met plenty of people in my line of work, but never have I met someone who tries to get lost like you do at times, Luna.”

The glaive was never the type to accept silence as an answer; it was either to confirm his suspicions or to deny it and the subject would be dropped altogether. Luna’s gaze found the night sky, polluted by the invasive city lights, the moon being the only celestial shape was shrouded by clouds.

Defeated, she took a deep breath. “Have you given any thought about our child’s future? He’ll become responsible for harnessing the power of his bloodline.” Vocalizing her thoughts aloud made it sound absurd to be asking this. Nyx and Luna had discussed similar topics regarding their relationship and their child’s future. What Luna was asking was redundant but had plagued her constantly.

Nyx raised an eyebrow. “Always. Niles is Lucis’ successor. Many are eager for his birth, us included.”

Niles. Nyx chose the name and Luna addressed Noctis; the king agreed wholeheartedly with her. Even a few weeks after conception, kingdoms all over lauded for a child of royal blood to officially herald the era of peace and prosperity. The people’s victory after freeing Eos from the oppression wrought by the Niflheim Empire would be found in a lone child. Niles would not understand the scope of his birth or that he would be the most important being in Lucis.

“But it is a fate that he has no control over.” Luna accepted her calling as Oracle because she wished to attain autonomy over life than the mortals who thought they could suffocate it. She also made the decision to marry Noctis in order to help restore order and peace to a world riddled by war, despite no longer having romantic feelings with the king. Nyx chose to serve King Regis when the monarch saved his life. But Noctis, he had no choice over his destiny and as much Regis had contemplated against it, it was fated that the prince would become king. Luna would wish for her child to be able to choose his own destiny and at a time it is right, not forced upon him.

“What do the gods say about it?”

“They… Have not spoken to me in some time about Niles…” In truth, the divine had refused Luna privy to their voices since the Queen Oracle had opposed their will. The Plague of the Stars have been lifted, and mortals hold many queries and petitions to the celestial deities that dominate the earthly and spiritual realms. Luna had tried to answer them to the best of her ability, but she had been condemned from hearing their holy wisdom no matter how hard she prayed. Nyx, Gentiana, Noctis – they were left in the dark of Luna’s tune and deafness.

“Then it should be a good sign, right? No news is good news.” He allowed a moment of silence to roll by as they both keenly listened to the distant roars of vehicles speeding past each other below and planes and airships flying above. He crossed his arms over his chest, the muscles beneath the thin shirt flexed apprehensively. “You’re still worried.”

Luna released her grip from the jacket’s buttons she had seized tightly in her hand. “Sacrifice Lucian sons to save the world…” She murmured the haunting words from what seemed like eons ago. The memory was still as vivid in her as though she was standing beside the former king and attempting to pacify the glaive in that room. Dust assailed her senses and the mirrors casting their troubled expressions was mystifying. Nyx accused King Regis of sacrificing good Lucian men to save his only son and Luna came to the king’s defense that it was necessary. “I justified this because I felt that it was true. Now that I’m with child… I don’t ever want to imagine how Niles’ existence could only serve for a purpose like that. Be it soon or years after we’re both gone, it’s too cruel.”

Nyx’s expression darkened as he wrapped an arm around Luna. “We said and done a lot of things we’re not proud of. We bury our dead, lick our wounds, and move on. We are alive because of their sacrifices. It’s what we could do.”

Luna could not look up to see her lover’s expression, sensing that he would not permit her to. She brought her arms about him. The queen regretted her words, she still obtained a conscience but mentioning the family he had lost in the war was excessive. Not a day goes by does she think if Nyx regretted being with her when she was responsible for those countless lives lost.

“Nyx, my feet are starting to swell.”

“Do you want to go inside?”

She shook her head.

“Then let’s get you somewhere to sit.” He offered his arm and she took it, looping his arm around his and lacing their hands together as he led her to a bench. She kicked off her shoes and attempted to bend down to put them to the side, but Nyx stopped her and placed them out of the way.

Nyx waltzed to retrieve the low-hanging ruby fruit from a nearby tree. He handed it to Luna after he breathed on it and wiped it on his chest.

“The forbidden fruit. How appropriate. No?” She took a bite, the succulent fruit trickled past her chin and hand. She touched her lips as she chewed, wishing that she had a napkin to collect the juices than her bare wrist.

Nyx reclaimed the apple and bit at the same spot the queen had and chewed thoughtfully. “Juiciest apple I’ve had. That’s how I know it came from your garden.”

Luna waved her coated hand. “Excuse me, Nyx, but I hope the apple hasn’t made you daft.”

“My apologies, m'lady.” Nyx pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and dabbed at Luna’s mouth. She took it, intending to do the same to her hand. But Nyx took her hand in his and ran his tongue from her forearm up to the hand, sucking lightly across her palm. Intensity brimmed under those dark lashes as he gauged Luna’s reactions and he lovingly pecked her digits. “Sweeter than fruit.” He murmured as his eyes burned into hers.

“Have another.” Dazed, she held the fruit and watched him take a bite before she followed suit. He merrily chewed away and gave a satisfied sigh. Luna found herself staring at his bobbing Adam’s apple. She barely caught herself when Nyx pointed to his mouth for more. She obliged him and he swiftly planted a wet kiss on her temple in gratitude. Luna watched him finish the apple and discard the core in the compost pile.

The late King Regis had tasked Nyx to protect Luna, the final order given to the glaive. After the king’s passing, the glaive lost his purpose in life. He was a blade crafted to augment and reflect the monarch’s strength. But he found himself helpless to protect the man he owed his life to. Luna provided him another path in life and a promise that she would not allow him to become destitute. When she thought the safest place was at his side, she offered that he would find purpose at her side.

And Queen Lunafreya always cherished her promises. Luna and Nyx had both waged wars and it left its scars. It was in the queen’s best interest that their child would be raised in a world without knowing strife even though such a wish would not be possible.

“You’ll protect Niles, won’t you, Nyx?”

The glaive took a knee before his queen, encompassing her hand in his. “I’ll protect the both of you. It’s no contest.” He laid his cheek against her belly, readjusting the entanglement of their joined hands.

Luna glided her fingers through the man’s fine and long tresses, massaging his scalp. She smiled up at the moon, now freed from the darkness that shrouded it and liberally wielding its own incandescent force and influence. Like the moon, the Queen Oracle could not produce any light of her own and must draw on others to radiate her light. If the divine cannot shine their light through her, then loved ones would be the light that she mirrored.


End file.
